Lord of the Wands
by Amunet Grint
Summary: Muggleborns are in jepordy when Draco has a rather odd wand. It's up to the trio to get it ..... but where they end up .... lets just say Middle Earth will never be the same
1. Sneak Attack

**Chapter One**

"Ouch! Ron, get off my foot"  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it Hermione," Ron whispers to Hermione under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Both of you shut up, we need to find out what Draco is up to, and we can't do it with you two fighting," Harry harshly whispers to his two best friends.  
  
It's 12a.m. and the trio stealthily move through the school under Harry's invisibility cloak. It is hard to believe that only 2 and a half hours ago did the trio overhear Draco saying something about mudbloods are going to die tonight. Of course, Harry, Hermione, and Ron could not let this happen, so as quick as they could, they got Harry's invisibility cloak and has been following Draco around all night. Draco went into the Slytherin common room around 10pm (which by the way, they all heard what the password is), and hasn't come out since. All they can do is hope that Draco will do his plan outside the common room, though, they have no clue what it is.  
  
"Harry, if he doesn't come out in 30 minutes, we should go" whispered Ron.  
  
"And why is that? You feeling not up to the job Ron?"  
  
"No ... I'm just tired"  
  
With that, Harry grumbled a "fine" and continued to stay still squished between his lanky, red-haired friend and his know-it-all, good smelling, other friend. Suddenly the brick wall moved that hid the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room and out came Draco. They all held their breath as he walked quietly up the dungeon stairs, through the hall, and up the grand staircase to the third floor.  
  
Down the corridor Draco snuck, quietly so as not to wake any portraits. Then they stopped a few feet away from a rather familiar wooden door.  
  
"Harry," whispered Hermione, "this is the door where Fluffy was kept 5 years ago!"  
  
Harry gasped, and so did Ron. Draco turned around at the abrupt sound of people following him and hid behind a pillar quickly.  
  
Harry gave both Hermione and Ron a glare for being loud (even though he gasped to) and put his fingers to his lips to sign for them to be quiet. Several minutes went by before Draco emerged from the shadow of the pillar, convinced that he just heard sounds because he was nervous. Draco went up to the wooden door and opened it, for, it was no longer locked. The trio walked quickly, yet quietly to get inside the door before Draco realized he left it open. Soon after they snuck in, Draco did realize he left the door open and shut it quickly. Coming back from closing the door, Draco slipped and fell on a small stick of wood. Ron and Harry tried their hardest to keep their snickers inside their head.   
  
As swift as he fell, Draco got back up and bent down to pick up the stick. Soon, the invisible trio realized that it was no stick .... it was a wand, a wand with unusual markings on it.  
  
"This is it," Draco started mumbling to himself, "the answer to ridding our world of mudbloods! He promised it would be here, and it is. Now, what did I need to say for it to work again?" Draco took out a piece of parchment from his robes and read it carefully, then put it away with a smirk on his face, "ahh, I remember now."  
  
Harry could not let Draco kill of Hermione (or himself for that matter) and he threw off the invisibility cloak and tackled Draco to the ground. The wand flew out of his hand and landed with a clatter to the floor.  
  
"Ron! Pick it up!" shouted Harry.  
  
Ron wasted no time and hastily picked up the wand and pointed it toward Draco.   
  
Draco began to laugh, "You fools, that wand does not work as a regular wand."  
  
"Then how does it work?!" demanded Harry.  
  
Harry put his hands around Draco's throat and began to squeeze lightly ..... just as a warning.  
  
"Please! Don't hurt me!" whimpered Draco, "it works opposite of how a real one works. You need to hold onto the wand and say the spell, then the spell works on you."  
  
"How is it supposed to work?" asked Hermione, inspecting the wand she now took from Ron.  
  
"I don't know, he just said .... "  
  
"Who said?" demanded Harry once more.  
  
"I can't say!" Draco almost looked to be near tears .... or near peeing his pants.  
  
"YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW YOU SON OF A B...!"  
  
"Harry look!" Ron pointed to the mysterious wand in Hermione's hands as it began to glow, revealing strange writing on it.  
  
Everyone looked at the wand in awe, no one moved until suddenly Draco freed himself from Harry and darted toward the wand. Ron, Hermione, and Draco took a grip on the wand. Ron and Hermione are trying to pull it from Draco, while Draco is trying to pull it from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Let go!" screamed the 16 year old teenagers all at once.  
  
"NO!" screamed Draco and began to start reciting a spell or poem ... "Pureblood unite, take this wand in thy hand and shout three times for all to hear the words that will put an end to all mudbloods in our pure world here..."  
  
Harry finally got to his senses and ran toward the wand.  
  
"Middle Earth..." Draco began shouting the words.  
  
Harry had to get to the wand before half of the wizarding world dies ....  
  
"Middle Earth... Middle ..."  
  
Harry tripped over a loose piece of stone on the floor and fell, his arms outstretched, grasping for the wand ..... he finally felt contact with the wand as soon as Draco shouted the word.  
  
" ... Earth!"


	2. Confusing Hilltop

Chapter Two   
  
Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron where thrown to the floor the instant Draco said that last word. While on the ground they felt as if they were spiraling downward to some unknown place. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they landed with a THUD on a grassy hill.   
  
"Oh Ronagorn, did you have to land on my leg?" Hermione groaned.   
  
"Uh, I'm terribly sorry my dear Arwione, it's just hard to land gracefully after spinning through a swirling vortex of DOOM!"   
  
"My gosh you two! SHUT UP!" Harry screamed at his friends just as Hermione opened her mouth to shoot a come-back at Ron.   
  
"Wait a minute, where's Dracum?" asked Hermione, a bit alarmed.   
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry looked around the hill and spotted Draco rocking back and forth cradling something in his arms. As the three approached him he seemed to be muttering to himself .... "My Precious, oh I'll never let go of you again, my preciousssss"   
  
"Uh, Dracum, are you alright?" Harry asked Draco while poking him with his finger. Draco fell over on his side and kept mumbling to himself while stroking what appeared to be the unusual wand. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione with a puzzled look, and they replied with the same look of bewilderment.   
  
"Perhaps Dracum is ill?" suggested Hermione.   
  
"Well I would be too if everyone kept calling me Dracum." replied Harry.   
  
Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry as if he was crazy. "Well that is because that is his name, Frarry." Ron told Harry, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"WHAT?! My name isn't Frarry, it's H ... H .... Ha ..... Hay! Why can't I say my name?"   
  
This time it was Hermione that replied, "Yes it is. Frarry are you okay?"   
  
_' Why can't I say my name? It's Harry! Harry! And that's Draco ..... not Dracum. Wait a minute, did that wand thing take us somewhere different, where our names have changed '_ Harry thought to himself.   
  
"Okay," Harry thought out loud, "if I'm Frarry, and he's Dracum, then who are you two?"   
  
Hermione Giggled, "Why Frarry, I'm Arwione, the Elven Princess. Though, I'm not quite sure why I'm here anymore ...."   
  
"Yeah, and I'm Ronagorn, I'm suppose to be King but ...... I'm not," replied Ron glancing at Hermione.   
  
Harry looked at them like they where out of their minds. "Fine, You're a princess, and you're a king. What, then, am I, just Frarry?"   
  
Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, then back at Harry. "All we know is you're a hobbit," responded Hermione.   
  
"Yeah," giggled Ron, "you have hairy feet!"   
  
Harry looked down at his feet as Ron bursts into fits of laughter, while Hermione just admired her nails. Ron was right, Harry not only had hairy feet (with no shoes on might I add) but he seemed to have shrunk a few feet. He found himself looking up at Hermione and Ron.   
  
_' Oh man, this is not a good hight for me. I'm staring directly at Ron's crotch. On the other hand, if I turned over facing Hermione I would be just the right size .... '_   
  
"Frarry!" Ron yelled at Harry interrupting his thoughts, "Dracum is taking off like there's some fire!"   
  
Harry twirled around and caught sight of Draco running off towards a mountain. He had no time to think, he ran as fast as his hairy little feet could carry him, leaving Ronagornand Arwione behind. 


End file.
